fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fgum
Fgum (pronounced Fu-ehm) is a Halcandrian who resides on Halcandra, a distant land in another dimension to the planet of Popstar. Fgum acts as the guardian in a long lineage of Halcandrians who protect the Master Weapons from those with greedy ambitions and has close ties to Landia who protects the Master Crown. Fgum's role in the Kirby series is fairly minimal as the Master Weapons lack the same power that the Master Crown is known for. Appearance Fgum is similar in appearance to other Halcandrians such as Magolor, having a simple body shape and two msall horn-like protrusions from his head. He also has a cloak covering most of his body and wears gloves on his hands. His design feautres small details along his hood and cloak that seem to be connected to his role as the Guardian of the Master Weapons with his lineage's emblem on the back of his cloak. Personality Fgum lacks in confidence to a significant degree, due to the unusual circumstances of him taking on the role of guardian after his predecessor disappeared in a dimensional vortex during the Master Crown incident. Although lacking in combat skill Fgum tends to try to talk his way through situations often going for a more diplomatic response although his weaknesses in his speech often result in him being ignored and having to fight. Fgum isn't above dirty tactics however and has been known to attack potential thieves of the Master Weapons with his Binding Spheres which he seems to take great pride in his admittedly limited ability to use. Fgum will often resort to the Binding Spheres almost immediately after a conversation with a potential thief fails and will often rely on the inherent strength of the spheres rather than his own skill to protect the weapons. According to other Halcandrians Fgum is difficult to approach since he lacks confidence and tends to be unable to hold a conversation outside of protecting the Master Weapons. Often pressured by the Halcandrian Elders to improve in his combat potential, Fgum is also known to get easily flustered and has trouble utilizing any true weapon properly due to his lack of skill, the feedback loop caused by this lack of confidence has on several occassions resulted in Fgum being berated by the elders due to his inability to take on the various weapons he's taught to use. History While little is known about his upbringing, Fgum was one of only a few that had enlisted to become the next Guardian, perhaps due to more so to luck than actual skill Fgum was able to make it to the later stages of the enlistment although the Master Crown Incident which occured during that time resulted in many of those that would've been better successors than him were lost to the Dimensional Vortexes as did Fgum's predecessor. As such Fgum was looked on as somewhat of a questionable decision for Guardian, unlike his predecessors Fgum still had to complete his training which resulted in him not being permitted to enter the inner domains of the Master Weapons and as such he was looked upon with doubt and concern by other Halcandrians due to his weak personality leaving him vulnerable to corruption. Over time Fgum made effective use of one of the few weapons that his predecessor hadn't lost to the Dimensional Vortex, the Binding Spheres. While initially his ability to use them kep the elders content that he would be able to protect the Master Weapons, over time his need to rely on the weapons rather than his own skill became a detriment to his training and he became more shut-off in particular towards the elders who'd become insistent on him needing to learn to use another weapon. Prior to Kirby's return to Halcandra, Fgum had successfully fended off several attempts to steal the Master Weapons although the public opinion on his inability to use the other weapons of his predecessor resulted in him being shunned by some and labelled as the False Guardian. Weapons & Abilities In general Fgum lacks much in the way of combat abilities, instead heavily relying on the Binding Spheres to do the combat on his behalf. Fgum has a strong psychic link with the Binding Spheres able to use them to both drain the energy from potential thieves as well as limit their movement effectively allowing him to defeat an enemy simply through attrition rather than direct combat. Fgum has some experience utilizing other weapons although is quite inept with most weapons only able to wield them and use basic swings and blocks. Trivia *Fgum is one of only a few Halcandrians to actually appear physically with most only being mentioned in passing *The Binding Spheres appearance is similar to the Sphere Doomers and according to Fgum himself is made from the same material as the Lor Starcutter, likely explaining this connection Category:Characters Category:Kirby (series) Category:Males Category:Kirby Characters Category:Alive